wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Pomegranate
This character belongs to PomegranateTheRainWing854 and is her main sona. She can be used with permission from me. My second sona is Moodswing. __TOC__ Pomegranate Artist Pomegranate Background Information Creator PomegranateTheRainWing854 Main Attribute depends on her mood, but she is usually very nerdy, so let's go with nerdiness Elemental Attribute nature and scrolls Theme Animal she is mildly obsessed with foxes Theme Color magenta and deep, royal blue Theme Song "Wild Things" by Alessia Cara MBTI Personality INTP-T Character Information Age 13 "dragon years"; hatched 5 years ago Gender female Orientation lesbian, may also be homoflexible Occupation student (formerly fruit gatherer) Tribe RainWing Goal to become a psycologist Nicknames Pom, Fruit Loop (in chat) Residence Jade Mountain (formerly Rainforest Kingdom) Relatives she is a RainWing, and an introvert, so.... Allies these dragons for my OCs, most sonas in relationships, dragons who she has met because they are allies to LGBT+ and can tolerate her awkwardness Enemies anyone who she finds annoying, dragons who delibrately disrupt her when she is reading/ drawing/ spacing out, dragons who harrass her for stupid things Likes being sarcastic, music, fruit, reading, drawing, being with Fluffy, making fun of herself with friends, being alone, sleeping in, finishing projects, deep thinking, spacing out, mythology, urban legends, being a nerd, astrophysics, Dislikes rain, most dragons in general, getting up, being annoyed, being humiliated, when dragons make fun of her for stupid things just to get a reaction, annoying/immature "middleschoolerish" dragons, school work, when she is in the middle of something and no one will just LET HER MOONSBLASTED FINISH IT, when she is doing something and no one will just SEE THAT SHE IS DOING SOMETHING AND LEAVE HER ALONE, dragons mispronouncing data (DAY-tuh) as Datta (DATT-uh), recolor hybrids when she is commissioned to do them, the fact that she can't seem to finish anything big, being a hypocrite, others being hypocrites, ageism, disrimination in general, Powers and abilities normal RainWing abilities, can space out on command Weapons awkwardness enough to kill anyone (joking, but she is very awkward) Ships none, and I am uncomfortable shipping myself with someone I don't know in real life Quote "I am a professional klutz. Ten mangoes a trip. Here, take my card." - talking about how klutzy she is "Find table space and say your social graces, bow your head" "what? Oh, Moons blast it, Macaw's going to yell at me again, isn't she? I guess that's what I deserve, considering I chose this job, she didn't know what she was getting into with me, she didn't know the consequences, which are through no fault of her own, and my blatant unempathy towards her training us, and NO, stop trying to justify it, mind! You wouldn't want this to happen to you, so you are a hypocrite! I should stop talking now, I guess, it slows down my flying, I'm already late.....''"'' ~[After spacing out during fruit gathering. ''Again.] "They're pirates here, '' ''but you and I we're pioneers' Biography Pomegranate is a RainWing who attends Jade Mountain Academy in the Silver Winglet. She is clawmates with Egret (PomegranateTheRainWing854). She is friends with Dolphin the SeaWing, Creative the NightWing, Fractal the IceWing, and Cleverness the NightWing. Before she attended Jade Mountain, she was a fruit gatherer in the Rainforest, but was always the last to get to Suntime because she would stare at the fruit in her talons thinking about life and morality. Eventually, she decided that even though morality was arbitrary and subjective, for her it would be based on empathy and well being. The golden rule ("treat others as you would want to be treated") is her entire philosophy of life. Her "NightWing name" as she calls it would be Philosophy, Deepthinker, or possibly Spaceout. She has a male sloth named Fluffy and will glare at anyone who even looks like they're about to consider trying to think about eating him. "We make our own rules, our own room, No bias here," ["Yes, I did say that morality is arbitrary and subjective, but for me it is based on empathy and well being. To deny that would be lying to you and myself. However, and it has always been this way, I am not improvising, it is also based on following your own moral codes, provided that they do not contradict empathy and wellbeing. Therefore, hypocrisy is against my moral codes because it contradicts just that. I fear that I am becoming a hypocrite once more, now that I must socialize in addition to being in check, and I have always been antisocial, so this is overwhelming for me."'] ~philosophical ideas with [[Fractal].] "Let them sell what they are selling, They're nobodies here" Personality Pomegranate is klutzy, disorganized, spacey, and easily distracted. It takes special skills to fall up the stairs, trip on nothing, choke on air, choke on water, and burn yourself with a single grain of rice. She has those skills. In addition, she can be talking to someone, be in the middle of a sentence, get distracted, and forget what she was talking about. She is a HUGE nerd and is ready and willing to admit it! She is also a deep thinker and usually brutally honest. She was very philosophical at one point and wants to get back into philosophy, and she thinks she is making progress. Ironically, she hates rain and would weave covers for her hammock to shield herself during Suntime. However, she does love fruit. In fact, she will eat a tomato like an apple. Sometimes she will eat them slowly and exaggeratedly to torture her friends. Because of this, she is irritable and easily set off, but usually she is antisocial with her snout in a scroll, so not many dragons are affected by it. Sometimes, she will get just a bit ticked off at basically everything, let it build up, and then, when someone does something, she will flip out at them, then immediately feel guilty about it and apologize a thousand times. Other times, she will go on five-minute rants about stupid things. She apologizes too much sometimes, even for small things, but sometimes she will stay completely silent and just think, deal with it. She tries to cut herself off from drama at school and not be involved, and doesn't mind being alone as long as she has something to occupy herself. She is very quick to go onto the defensive all the time. She has deep connections with the few friends that she has, but can't really be social or talk to anyone but her closest friends for camel turds. She finds going up to someone and greeting them difficult, unless she is in a hurry, running to class or something, then she will shout "Hi!" at everyone who notices her. She also loves making jokes and making fun of herself for the bad ones. She tends to be rebellious in nature and questioning of authority. She wants to rebel, but sometimes is just too lazy to do so. Other times, she will rebel against bullcrap rules that are completely stupid an pointless. She is very sarcastic. She can be too sarcastic at times, and gets really irritated when someone says snarkiness is sarcasm. They are not the same thing! She is lazy schoolwork-wise and procrastinates a lot. She has a serious problem with this and needs to stop it. She has a tendency to remember random and sometimes embarrassing things, and the mutter random words under her breath because of it. If anyone tries to ask what she said, she will pretend that she said nothing. "So gather all the rebels now, We'll rebel rouse and sing aloud," "["I am the Scrawny Rainbow!"]''"' ~['' Joking around with Cleverness.] '"We don't care what they say,' 'No way"' Appearance Her scales' "default color" is deep, royal blue. The ruff behind her ears is abnormally large and the membrane on it is deep magenta that fades to pink. She has a long-ish snout that curves slightly downward in the middle on top, and a large nasal spike. She has a shortish-for-a-RainWing neck and large wings. Her main body structure is long and thin, and her tail is unusually long. She is scrawny despite eating well. The spikes on her back are longer than average. ''"And we will leave the empty chairs to those who say we can't sit there, We're fine all by ourselves" "REALLY?!"" ''~ favorite sarcastic remark ''"So hey, we brought our drum and this is how we dance, "No mistaking, we make our breaks if you don't like our Eight-O-Eights then," Trivia CANON TO WOF: * She has a bunch of really weird pet peeves * She will get a really good idea, start it, then abandon it * Her talonwriting SUCKS NOT CANON TO WOF: * Her passions sometimes swing, there are only 2 consistent passions she has; Wings of Fire and music. * Her current favorite show is "The Good Place" it's on Netflix and she strongly recommends it * She tries to go to every LGBT+ related program to find out more about her community * She plays the flute, but kind of sucks at it * Her name comes from the beginning of Legends: Darkstalker when one student is trying to get another to try a pomegranate. So her creator turned it into a name. "Leave us alone, "'Cuz we don't need you policies," "can’t dragons, okay? I can’t be social. I can’t start a conversation with anyone but my closest friends without sounding awkward as camel turds, and I can’t pick up the tone of a setting unless it’s in a scroll or something, and several other things and I can’t dragons!”" ~feelings about socialization "We have no apologies for being, FIND ME WHERE THE WILD THINGS ARE!" Relationships Thank you so much to everyone who added themselves to relationships! I really appreciate all of the support from everyone! Creative: Creative and Pomegranate hang out during lunch, and sometimes collaborate on projects. Dolphin: 'Dolphin, Fractal, and Pomegranate are all kind of in a "gang" together. It is not a polymorus relationship despite them all being females attracted to females, however, they manage to not make it awkward. Cleverness often says that he is impressed with the lack of awkwardness. 'Fractal: 'This is almost the same as Dolphin, but Fractal and Pomegranate will sometimes discuss philosophical ideas, much more than Pomegranate does with Dolphin. 'Cleverness: '''This is one of the most lighthearted friendships you will ever see. They joke around and haggle each other consistently, but can also have serious conversation when needed. '''Egret (PomegranateTheRainWing854): '''They talk to each other and are friends, but they don't hang out much except for dorm time. Bast: They know each other's names and faces because they are in the same winglet, but don't really talk or hang out much. '''Inferno: This one is the same as Bast. Driftwood: 'They kind of know each other through Cleverness, and while Pomegranate appreciates his creativity and rebellion, Pomegranate doesn't consider them friends. 'Pond: 'They know each other's names, faces, and the very basics of each other's personalities through Creative, but they are by no means friends, and Pomegranate sometimes suspects that she only remembers Pond's name because Pond is a hybrid. [[Glowstick|'Glowstick]]: 'Her feelings about Glowstick are.... Mixed. She doesn't have many feelings at all towards most of the "cool" dragons except when they affect her or her friends negatively, but she can see that sometimes Glowstick will not act "cool" and will be nice/goofy. Pomegranate doesn't know if Glowstick experiences mood swings like herself or if the "coolness" is a mask. It mainly intrigues her and she would like to find out at some point. 'Jacaranda: 'From the bored indifference Jacaranda keeps on her face, Pomegranate feels like there must be something going on inside Jacaranda's mind, like Pom's philosophical thoughts when she spaces out. [[Bay (seawolf179 dragonsona)|'Bay]]: 'Pomegranate often sees the look of guilt on Bay's face and wants to comfort them, but her social awkwardness prevents her. Needless to say, the guilt is contagious. [[Hosanna|'Hosanna]]: 'Pomegranate looks up to Hosanna and wishes to help others like she does. [[Garnet (Garnet the Skywing)|'Garnet]]: 'Pomegranate understands her procrastination but disagrees with her idea that 42 is the answer to the universe. (I know it's a joke. I'm just joking along.) [[Winchester|'Winchester]]: 'Pomegranate appreciates his sarcasm but dislikes the fact that he is overdramatic. [[Zephyr (Zephyr)|'Zephyr]]:' Pomegranate relates to blurting out random things and appreciates Zephyr's efforts to remember things. She also appreciates Zephyr's ability to be weird and good around company at the same time. She would like to get to know Zephyr better. [[Bucket|'Bucket]]: 'Pomegranate completely relates to his clumsiness and making jokes at bad times. She would like to get to know him better. [[Astronomical|'Astronomical]]: '''Pomegranate finds Astronomical to be a bit... Much. It's not that she dislikes Astronomical, it's just that Astro is so intense. '''Shadowhunter : 'Pomegranate appreciates SH's kindness and nobility. She hopes to one day be all of those things, And would like to get to know SH better. '''Coyote: '''Pomegranate appreciates her kindness and would like to get to know her better. [[Gardenia|'Gardenia]]: Pom has no problem with Gardenia as a dragon, but their loyalties are in very different places. Emu: ' Pomegranate appreciates Emu's humor and bravery. She relates to her clumzyness, and wouldn't mind getting to know her better. [[Scarab (scarabthesandwing111)|'Scarab]]: 'Pomegranate appreciates her love of music, and is relieved to find someone who agrees with her weiws on the rain. She has the same love for music as Scarab. [[Shadowhunter (Shadow hunter the Nightwing)|'Shadowhunter]]:' She appreciates his music, as she too plays an instrument. She understands the love of someone's instrument that can also be pride of said instrument. She appreciates SH's loyalty, and wishes to one day be that loyal. In addition, she totally understands being tired and moody, and experiences a similar mood when tired. She wouldn't mind becoming friends with Shadowhunter. [[Featherflight|'Featherflight]]: 'She relates to Feather's spacey-ness and scrollworm-ness very much, and would like to get to know her better. She also understands and relates to Featherflight's crazy-ness and strange-ness. Overall, these two dragons have a lot in common! [[Maple|'Maple]]: 'Pomegranate kind of relates to Maple's constant stream of grumpiness, as she too is that way sometimes. Sh honestly appreciates dragons that can be brutally honest. 'Destiny: 'Pomegranate appreciates her art, and her love of music, which are two things they have in common. She wouldn't mind getting to know her better. [[Cormorant (Cormorant of the SeaSkywings)|'Cormorant]]: 'Pomegranate appreciates their humor, and agrees that you should be skeptical around enemies. Pomegranate and Cormorant share an interest, and reference it sometimes. She would like to get to know Cormorant better. [[Peri|'Peri]]: 'Pomegranate appreciates their skill for fixing things, and for tricks. She would like to get to know Peri better. [[Gemma|'Gemma]]: 'Pomegranate relates to her inability to introduce herself to others, and while they disagree on some things, Pomegranate has no real problem with this dragon. [[Rain|'Rain]]: 'These two dragons have so much in common, from the vast majority of their likes and dislikes, to their history, and even some other things. They agree on a lot and Pomegranate would love to get to know this dragon better and eventually become their friend. '''Etesia: '''Pomegranate relates to her obsession with the internet and, to some degree, having outbursts, although Pomegranate suspects that she does not suffer as much as Etesia does. In addition, she admires loving ones family, as being a RainWing kind of hinders the possibility of one. Batis: wip Santoka: wip Iceberry: wip Sabotage (CB): wip Fantasy: wip ''"Oh my, we'll be all right," "worry, I'll protect you. Nothing can or will hurt you as long as I am here."" ~ to Fluffy "Don't mind us here" Appears in Jade Mountain, Hogwarts Edition PomegranateTheRainWing854's Silver Winglet (and Other Students of Jade Mountain) ''"FIND ME WHERE THE WILD THINGS ARE!!!"'' Gallery '''Huge thanks to ''everyone ''who drew her! I really appreciate everyone taking time out of their day to draw her! I cannot articulate how much I ''LOVE ''all of this art of her! RainTransparent.jpg|A typical RainWing by Joy Ang pomegranate-01.jpg|A real pomegranate PomegranateRefByPomForPom.png|Ref by me InsanePomFromPerfectHallsRP.png|This is her going insane in the RP "Perfect Halls" after her entire everything was flipped on its head. HAPPY TIMES!!!! RainWing Prof. Picture.png|Pomegranate headshot by me PomegranateHeadshotByPom.jpg|Headshot by me Pikagranate.png|Pomegranate fused with a Pikachu by me (NO SHAME) Pompom.gif|Absolutely beautiful bouncy pixel by AnAngrySquirrel!!! Thanks so much she is lovely! 77659201-9DAF-4662-B682-04D58ED85384.jpeg|Art by Cheeka41aj/Pizzacheetah,she made this when she was tired Pomegranate.jpg|Realistic headshot by Constellation! This is so awesome I cannot thank you enough aaaahhhhh! 6789505D-B362-46D5-806B-A8DD3C0507B8.png|Absolutely lovely digital headshot by Ruthly! Oh my moons she looks so cute! Thanks so much! Pomfromivy.png| digital fullbody by User: frost18! I love how you drew fluffy he looks so cute the little fluffer!! THANK YOU! PomWithHerFlute.jpg|Pomegranate playing her flute by me pomegranatebyfathomindigo.png|By FathomIndigio onn DeviantArt pridemonthicon.png|Pride month headshot by me pomegranate__r__by_heaven_liqhts-dcfbp4n.png|By heaven-liqhts on DeviantArt pombounceframe2.png|Digital headshot by me Pom by RandomWeirdoDragon.png|By RandomWeirdoDragon! PomegranateRefByPomForPom.png|Ref by me I do not own "Wild Things" lyrics. They belong to their respective owners. I do not claim them. Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Student) Category:Characters Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (PomegranateTheRainWing854) Category:Dragonsonas Category:Dragonets